Lost & Found
by Charmedbloody
Summary: What would a jerk do if he lost something that he knew belonged to him but didn't want to admit to haveing it? What would a dancer do when she saw her past life that she didn't like and so she ran to duelist school? What would happen when the dnacer catch


**Lost and Found**

**Note: What would you do if you saw your past life? What would you do if you belonged to two different men but was madly in love with the one that is a jerk more so then the other one ever was or could be? What would you do if you were Anzu Mazaki and your past life you were a priestess a very powerful one and well respected one as well? Well stay tuned and fine out how I handle it as her. And who I will put her with in the end of it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

She couldn't help but run for her life. She just saw her past and it scared her to death. But it would at least freak you out when you fallen out of Yami's pyramid and into the past. Anzu was running away from her friends and the man she knew she just slept with in her past life. She looked behind you and ran right into a girl. "Oh sorry." Anzu helped the girl up. "Its ok I was just trying to get away from my family. They want me to marry this man that I hate." Anzu smiled "That would suck. I just saw my boyfriend cheating on me." Anzu didn't want to lie to the girl. But how were you going to explain about landed in the past and seeing your past life. The girl sighed "Why don't you put on my cloths and I put on yours and then we can make an easier split for it." Anzu nodded "You go as far as your going on the plane. And I go as you some were else and then we stop using the others name." Both girls agreed and got on two different planes one plane went to New York while the other one was headed back home. Anzu leaned her head against the window and sighed as she looked out at the desert below as she remembers what had happen back then.

She blinked as she opened her eyes and found her self staring into a pair of cold blue eyes and a pair of cold brown eyes. Anzu couldn't look any were else but the two pairs of eyes. 'We you know you're the future self. Don't ask how we know wench. You just have to know a few things. You will have to choice between are future self's. And the other thing being you must help Alexis and Jaden. With what you will have to help her with. You will know when its time. We will see you in the future Anzu Mazaki.'

Anzu's mind as she got off the plane and walked into academy's people looking for a counselor. She signed her self up for it under the name Angel Mazaki. Who was her dead twin that knows one really knows about. When she got in she decided to meet the students in the next few weeks. She first met Jaden and his soon to be bride Alexis. "It's nice to meet you to. Aren't you two to young to have this already?" Jaden went about explaining it all to her. "Oh that's sweet of you Jaden." Jaden blushed "Yeah I know." Alexis blushed as she turned her head away. "Alright then um Alexis can I speak to you a min alone?" Alexis nodded her head Jaden left and she looked at Angel. "Yes?" Anzu smiled at her "Your in love with Jaden isn't you?" Alexis blushed brightly "I will take that as a yes. You more then likely will have to fight for his love. But do so with a strong of mind and heart. In other words. Only fight for him if you're truly in love with him." Alexis nodded her and left the room.

Days went buy and she met all the students. But when the one that she saw and met in her past life she was floored as she looked at him. "Zane is your name." The cold eyes boy nodded his head and sat down with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm guessing your wondering why you're in here and not out there watching your baby brother duel." Zane nodded his head again "Alright then. You do know the way your teacher your brother how to use the cards is going about it the wrong way. You have to teach them first handed to let them under stand what is going on with them. That and studying the cards and what they will do for you or against you will help." Zane was dumbfounded at the women "How do you know you don't duel." She smirked "But I know the king of the games and that was how he was taught how to duel buy his very grandfather. Who also taught a few other people who I also know?"

Zane smirked "You could have read that in a news paper some were." She smirked at him "I also know he lost a friend of his. Now that is all you may go." Zane smirked "There all looking for her it seems. They don't give out her name just her picture." Anzu couldn't help but pale. "I guess that hit a nerve." Anzu pointed towards the door "Go now." Zane smirked "Fine. But the teachers and all know now. He's coming here to look for her." And with that Zane walked out the door. Anzu groaned "Crap there coming to fined me." She looked up when she heard someone clear there throat. "Explain." She looked at the head of the academy and she did just that explained it all. "I should have told you the truth. It I don't want to go back until I'm ready." She was left standing there alone in the room when she sat down on the ground.


End file.
